Fibroblast movement under in vivo and in vitro conditions will be examined in depth using critical optical techniques. The research aims at correlating changes in cell shape with cell movement, correlating changes in cell shape with changes in optical anisotropy, and identifying the anisotropic structures. At the same time, a wider survey of different types of tissue-cell movement will be conducted in order to test the general applicability of the fibroblast study.